Greatest Weakness
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Okay, so Ryder hadn't been entirely honest when he told Jake his greatest weakness was dyslexia... SLASH Jyder. Rated M for a reason!


Greatest Weakness

Jake Puckerman scowled when he opened his front door and found Ryder standing there at nearly 10 pm at night.

"Look we're cool and all," Jake said. "But what's the idea? How did you even find out where I live?"

"Finn told me," Ryder answered. "Look, can we talk?"

Jake sighed and invited Ryder in. Jake's apartment was small, but sufficient. Ryder followed the other boy into his small living room and took a seat on the couch. Jake took the one armchair.

"Well, what is it?" Jake questioned curiously.

"I lied," Ryder blurted out. "I mean, I wasn't entirely truthful. My greatest weakness is dyslexia, but..."

Ryder paused and drew in a deep breath. Jake eyed him with a changed expression. Was it concern? Pity? He could tell that something was really eating at Ryder, whatever it was.

"I'm attracted to guys," Ryder said finally.

He inhaled a breath and wiped a little moisture from his eyes. Jake was moved with pity and stood, taking his place next to Ryder on the couch. He held open his arms and Ryder eyed him with surprise before embracing him.

"It'll be alright man," Jake told him supportively.

"That isn't the worst part," Ryder said looking at him sadly. "If only that it was I have bisexual leanings."

He paused. Jake noticed that Ryder really looked freaked out, like a deer in a headlight. Those eyes were intense, and that pale creamy skin. Jake had to stop himself from taking comfort to another level. Why was he attracted to Ryder? Was it the closeness? Ryder's expression changed as though seeing something in Jake. He licked at his lips slightly and leaned in. Jake inhaled and felt Ryder's lips press against his. Why was he letting the light boy do this? This was so wrong, so against everything his hard upbringing had instilled in him. Yet he couldn't pull away from Ryder. He exhaled and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. Ryder groaned and opened his lips, meeting Jake's tongue gently. Jake groaned and pulled back, looking into Ryder's eyes intensely. He had a predatorial look, as he pulled at Ryder's shirt, helping him lift it up and off of his frame. Jake seemed to be hesitating, unsure. Then he went in and kissed at Ryder's neck flesh, nibbling at the skin gently.

"Oh yeah," Ryder moaned out, jumping at Jake's love bites.

Jake growled and shifted, pushing Ryder slowly back against the couch. Ryder looked up at him expectant, as though wondering what he was about to do. Jake had an answer. He looked down and reached out his hand, gently palming Ryder's denim covered crotch. He felt the Caucasian boy harden against him, and drew in a ragged breath. He wanted Ryder so badly. He let his fingers find their way to the button of Ryder's jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly. He wanted to see. He reached in and fished out Ryder's engorged length, sticking out at attention just for him. Ryder's eyes pleaded with him, telling him what he wanted. Jake laid down on his stomach and eyed Ryder's cock, parting his lips as he fisted the member. He took the stiff member into his mouth and went down on it, quickly pulling back up, releasing it with a popping sound. The taste hadn't been bad. He eagerly went in for a second helping. Before long he was going up and down on Ryder's length at a measured pace.

"Oh feels so good," Ryder exclaimed.

Jake was on fire, his own cock straining against his jeans. He released Ryder's cock and stood, devouring his friend's lips hungrily as he unbuttoned himself. He stood back and lowered his jeans, casting his shirt aside. Ryder eyed him hungrily. Jake's body was so perfect with filled out muscles and a chiseled chest. His hard cock was even more gorgeous. Ryder's cock jumped appreciatively. He grabbed Jake's shoulders, and willed him to turn. Surprisingly, his friend complied. Ryder knelt behind him and gripped his compact ass cheeks, pulling them apart enough to drive his tongue in.

"Oh god!" Jake groaned in a deep voice.

Ryder swiped his tongue across the puckered entrance, looking back to admire his work before spitting an ample amount of saliva onto the muscle. Jake was surprised that he was actually enjoying this. His every inch was on fire and he felt like a needy whore. He wanted to be filled by something, Ryder's cock.

"Oh fuck me," Jake verbalized his need.

Ryder stood up and sat on the couch. Jake understood and straddled him, hovering above his cock. He grabbed Ryder's member and lowered himself, lining it up with his hole before slowly beginning to impale himself. He grunted and willed himself to take it. Ryder gripped his ass globes and helped him seat himself entirely.

"Oh god," Jake groaned, clenching his teeth and panting.

He pulled up and then lowered himself back down. He set a motion, willing himself to take it. It was becoming a bouncing motion. As he did, he felt Ryder's cock hitting something in him, sending a shock through his body.

"Oh yes!" Jake moaned, increasing the pace of his bounce.

Ryder exhaled and threw his head back in ecstasy. He wasn't going to last.

"I gotta cum!" he cried out.

He helped Jake off of him, keeping him down as he stood up. Jake opened his mouth. Ryder pumped his cock furiously, slapping it against his black friend's cheeks. His breaths became moans. Jake opened his mouth wider. Then the first hot rope splattered across his nose. The next release was true. He tasted something tangy hit his parted lips. He jerked his own cock furiously, coming into his hand moments later. Ryder helped him up and the two of them kissed passionately.

"I got something to confess," Jake said breathily, a sheen of sweat now shimmering on his skin. "I think you're my weakness, Ryder."

Fin


End file.
